Sea Foam
by HavanaVampire
Summary: AU: KxT. After being angry and frustrated with school, Kyo finds a mysterious girl along the beach. When talking to her, Kyo feels unmatched happiness. Will he be able to keep this newly discovered delight?


**AN**: This is just a short one shot I wrote based on a fairytale prompt. I hope you like. Please read and review, I'd like to hear any comments you have.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own fruits basket.

Kyo Sohma was walking home from school on a normal Thursday. Well, normal in all except Kyo was having a bad day: he had gotten a C- on his History test. To make matters worse, his roommate, Yuki, was walking home with him had gotten an A on the same test. Being in the same middle school and the same class made Kyo feel even more frustrated. Yuki had begun to gloat without remorse since they had left school while Kyo tried his best to ignore his classmate.

Kyo had almost had enough when, on impulse, he looked up from the sidewalk he had been fixated on out toward the ocean on his left. A few yards out in the water stood a girl. She had her back to Kyo and stood strangely still up to her waist in the foaming waves. She wore a deep green t-shirt that had to be soaking wet. The season, being late autumn, made Kyo stop for a second, but before he could call out to her, the girl disappeared under the water as a wave crashed to shore.

"Why did you stop?" demanded Yuki. "When you stare like that, it makes you look even stupider."

Kyo, still too shocked to reply to Yuki's insult, answered honestly, "There was a girl in the water."

"I don't see anyone. And besides, who would going for a swim when it's so cold out?" countered Yuki.

"I don't know. But she was there. She just disappeared before you saw her. You were just too slow to see," Kyo answered, regaining his old spirit.

"No, you're just making stuff up. Everyone in the family knows I'm much faster than you," Yuki replied smugly.

"Oh, yeah prove it! I'll race you to the house!" Kyo took off running with Yuki fast at his side.

After returning home, with another humiliating defeat for Kyo, the mysterious girl in the water was forgotten.

The next day, Kyo walked home alone; Yuki had to stay late for student government. Today had been better for him, although Kyo was still frustrated over the lost race. He thought over how the race had begun and suddenly remembered the girl in the water.

Kyo rushed on to the part of his commute which passed by the beach where he had seen the girl the day before.

At first glance, the beach looked deserted, as it should be for the season. Kyo's excitement died only to be revived at the sight of a little dark green bundle at the edge of the sidewalk a few yards from where Kyo stood.

Kyo tried to act composed as he casually walked the distance to where the girl huddled on the ground. Her dark brown hair and clothes, the same green shirt and a long flowing skirt, were dripping with water and a small puddle had formed underneath where she sat.

"Excuse me miss," Kyo said, sounding slightly surprised and very polite. "Would you happen to be lost by any chance?"

The girl glanced up at Kyo from her position on the ground. Her brown eyes widened in surprise in finding she was being addressed by a stranger. "No, not exactly," came her hushed reply.

"Well, what does that mean?" demanded Kyo. Then, seeing the girl's surprise grow at his harsh tone, Kyo plopped down next to her on the sidewalk and apologized. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Kyo Sohma, by the way."

The girl smiled shyly at him and answered, "Hi, I'm Tohru Honda."

Kyo waited for Tohru to further explain herself, but when she looked back out to the sea and the silence lengthened, Kyo felt compelled to talk again.

"So, if you're not lost, then do you live around here?" Kyo prompted.

Tohru looked at Kyo, then back to the sea and answered, "No, I come from far away, but I'm visiting here for a little while. I come here a few days every year."

"That's cool. Do you have family you visit in the town," asked Kyo fascinated.

"No, I come by myself and I never go into the town," Tohru replied.

"Oh, you've never been to town!" Kyo exclaimed. "There's this traveling carnival in town now. You should see it. There are a lot of new fun and exciting things to do." Then, jumping up, Kyo continued, "I know! If you've nothing better to do, I show you around the town!"

Tohru, watching Kyo get more and more excited over the thought, became excited herself. "Would you really do that for me?" she asked carefully.

'Of course! I absolutely would!' Kyo automatically thought, but refrained from saying so. Instead, Kyo answered, "Yeah, okay. No problem." Kyo reached a hand down and helped Tohru to her feet.

"I have to admit," Tohru said, shy again, and ducked her gaze. "I have no money."

"No worries," Kyo answered cheerfully. "I have plenty to spare." Then Kyo thought, 'Finally the family allowances will help me out.'

"Here, it's this way," Kyo said taking Tohru's hand and leading her in the direction he had just come from.

As Kyo showed her where the traveling carnival had set up, Tohru took everything in as if it were the first time she had seen so many people and so much action. Kyo could not remember when he had been this happy. He thought Tohru was enjoying herself immensely as well.

When the two went to see the animals do tricks in the tent, Tohru watched in awed silence. She laughed at the clowns as they joked and did their stunts, but shied away when they got too close. Tohru also loved the food. Kyo bought as much for her that she could eat.

Kyo lead Tohru to where the games were held. He tried to win Tohru a prize by popping balloons and knocking down cans, but he was not very good at it. Tohru said it was better that way because she could take no souvenirs home with her.

Kyo had lost track of time completely when Tohru tugged at his sleeve and she pointed to the sky where the sun had begun to sink into the ocean.

Sullenly, knowing their time was coming to an end, Kyo lead Tohru back to the small beach where they had met.

"Thank you for the wonderful time. I had so much fun," Tohru started. "I don't know how I'd ever repay you."

"You don't have to. I had a lot of fun too," Kyo said, trying not to sound too sad that she had to leave. There was still so much he wanted to say, like how just her being with him made him so happy. "Will you be here tomorrow?"

Tohru slowly shook her head, a sad smile resting on her face as she said, "No, my time for this year in already over."

Kyo nodded solemnly and answered, "Well, I won't forget you, Tohru. I'll come by this beach every day until I see you again."

"Nor will I forget you, Kyo Sohma." Tohru looked torn by indecision for a moment before she leaned over and lightly kissed Kyo on the cheek. She then ran across the sand and into the water.

"I'll be here every day, you hear me! I won't forget! Not until I see you again!" Kyo yelled after Tohru.

Kyo watched as Tohru waded deeper and deeper into the dark water until the waves engulfed her.

Kyo never forgot his promise. He made sure to walk along the beach at least once every day. Even when it rained or snowed or the when the sun scorched the ground; Kyo came to the same beach day after day. Holding the image of the mysterious girl that had made him so happy in his mind, Kyo never stopped hoping to see her again and thus continued his journeys down to the beach.

The same pattern continued for years until one autumn day.

Kyo Sohma was walking home past a little beach when he spotted something in the water. Being late autumn, it should have been unusual for someone to be swimming. But at this sight, Kyo dropped his bag and ran across the beach, throwing his shoes off as he went.


End file.
